Hermanos Larabee
by molly254383
Summary: Siete hermanos desconocidos entre sí se ven obligados a vivir bajo un mismo techo y cuidarse sobre todo al menor de ellos. Me insipiré en varias historias con ese tema. Spanking/nalgadas en algunos capítulos.


ADVERTENCIA: No soy propietaria de los derechos de la serie Magnificen Seven ni de ningún personaje y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica. Hay nalgadas/spanking en algunos capítulos. Me inspiré en varias historias con este tema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Samuel Larabee fue bendecido en la vida. En su juventud había conocido a una mujer unos años mayor que él y para sorpresa de los dos quedó embarazada. Samuel decidió dejar la universidad y responder como un hombre pero Deborah sabía que no estaban enamorados y que sería un gran error casarse, sin embargo, tuvo al bebé e inmediatamente conoció a un hombre mayor del cual cayó totalmente enamorada que aceptaba a su hijo. Se casaron y aunque Samuel siempre tenía noticias del niño al que llamaron Joshias no tenían mucho contacto porque Deborah y su esposo se la pasaban viajando como misioneros a pesar de esto el niño pasaba cortas temporadas con Samuel.

Varios años después Samuel conoció a una mujer hermosísima llamada Anee, se enamoraron, se casaron e inmediatamente tuvieron un hijo Christopher. La familia era muy feliz y Anee aceptaba de forma cariñosa a Joshias. Pero la tragedia llegó a su vida y un día Anee salió al supermercado y murió en un accidente automovilístico por culpa de un conductor ebrio.

De pronto Samuel se quedó solo con un bebé de 3 años y sin el amor de su vida. Se refugió en el trabajo, la bebida aunque siempre pendiente de sus hijos.

Conoció a Betty en el bar del pueblo y pasaron muchas noches juntos. Aunque no estaba enamorado sí le tenía un genuino afecto. Por supuesto la mujer quedó embarazada pero no pensaba presionarlo. Samuel de inmediato se hizo responsable y le dijo que los quería a ambos en el rancho ya que un bar no era lugar para criar a un bebé, sin embargo, Betty era una mujer independiente y se negó a irse al rancho. Nuevamente una tragedia. Un borracho violento atacó a Betty matándola de un disparo.

Samuel llevó a Buck de 8 meses de edad a su casa para educarlo junto a Christopher pero necesitaba ayuda con sus 2 terremotitos y contrató a un ama de llaves y así fue como llegó Mary a sus vidas. Era una mujer negra hermosísima, trataba a los niños con mucho amor y con la convivencia Samuel se fue enamorando de ella. Un día de primavera Mary lo sorprendió con la notica. Estaba embarazada y él la sorprendió con una propuesta de matrimonios que no fue improvisada ya que tenía incluso el anillo. Se casaron y Nathan Larabee nació. Samuel era nuevamente feliz. Tenía una mujer que amaba y unos maravillosos hijos, pero las cosas no son eternas. Un día Mary enfermó y nunca se recuperó. Un tumor en la base del cerebro se la llevó dejando a un marido y 4 niños desolados. Joshias también le había tomado mucho cariño en las ocasiones que los visitaba que con el paso de los años eran más y más frecuentes conforme el chico crecía y podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

El dolor era abrumador y así fue como Samuel conoció esta mujer que pasó por el pueblo con un grupo de universitarios que disfrutaban de sus vacaciones. Pasaron juntos una noche y a la mañana siguiente Michelle se había marchado con otro Larabee en su vientre pero ninguno de los dos lo sabía y Samuel nunca supo de ella hasta hace unos meses que recibió una carta de ella en la que le contaba que había quedado embarazada y que necesitaba su ayuda. Había sido un niño y lo llamó Vincent. La carta se había perdido en el correo y para asombro de Samuel llegó a sus manos 20 años, 20 años! tarde. Casi se vuelve loco de pensar en su hijo y lo que le había pasado. Ella estaba pidiendo su ayuda y nunca la recibió. Inmediatamente contrató un investigador privado para buscarlo.

Esto le trajo a su memoria a Rachel Dunne una niña de 20 años cuando llegó a trabajar al rancho. Samuel ya viejo se deslumbró por la muchacha y por supuesto quedó embarazada. Cuando se lo dijo Samuel quedó en shock y esto fue mal interpretado por la muchacha que creyó que era un rechazo al bebé y de inmediato se marchó sin dejar rastro. Samuel había contratado un investigador que lo que hizo fue estafarlo.

Al contratar al investigador que le había recomendado su viejo amigo el Juez Travis le encargó buscar a sus 2 hijos.

Ezra el menor de los Larabee. Cuando aquella bellísima mujer rubia le coqueteó a Samuel casi se cae de la silla. Samuel había logrado crear una empresa ganadera exitosa que le había traído una gran riqueza y Maude lo sabía. Un hijo le aseguró un jugoso cheque cada mes. Samuel quería estar en la vida de su hijo pero Maude astutamente lo había evitado. Ella no estaba hecha para ser madre y el embarazo ya fue mucho. Cuidar a un niño no estaba en sus planes pero tampoco podía ni quería dejar el dinero que le representaba. Dejaba al niño con quien fuera lo que provocó grandes traumas y abusos para Ezra. El tío John lo obligaba a participar en partidas de pocker y ganar aunque para eso tuviera que hacer trampa y si no traía la cantidad de dinero que le encargaba le daba unas terribles palizas. Una noche se hizo una redada en un bar clandestino que estaba haciendo un torneo ilegal y así fue como Ezra fue puesto bajo el cuidado de las autoridades infantiles y como no hubo forma de localizar a Maude llamaron a Samuel quien de inmediato inició los trámites para obtener la custodia y quitársela a Maude.

Joshias, Chris, Buck y Nathan que ahora tenía en su orden 45, 40, 37 y 35 años miraban a los 3 chicos al frente de la oficina si pode pronunciar palabra. Su padre nunca los había mencionado.

Al otro lado Vin, JD y Ezra de 26, 23 y 17 años respectivamente observaban a sus hermanos mayores sin saber que pensar.

" _Bueno chicos sé que debe ser un poco impactante conocerse en estas circunstancias. Su padre pocos días antes de morir cambió su testamento para incluirlos a todos. Dejó una carta para cada uno de ustedes y podrán leerlas en privacidad cuando lo consideren conveniente. Por ahora tengo un video en el cual les explica su última voluntad."_ Orin Travis amigo y casi hermano de Samuel había sido designado para realizar la presentación ya que los chicos o por lo menos Joshias, Chris, Buck y Nathan lo querían y respetaban como un tío.

" _Queridos hijos. Si están viendo este video es porque he iniciado el viaje final y solo espero que haya tenido la oportunidad de reunirlos a todos y compartir como familiar sino ha sido así espero que mis últimas disposiciones logre crear un vínculo entre ustedes y puedan convivir como lo que son hermanos. Todas mis posesiones terrenales se las dejo a mis 7 hijos de siguiente forma. Joshias, Chris, Buck y Nathan tendrán la propiedad el rancho y de la totalidad de la empresa ganadera en partes iguales. Vincent y JD deberán vivir en el rancho durante 2 años y si lo hacen al finalizar el plazo tendrán en un tercio cada uno del rancho Wilburth que he comprado y se encuentra a la par del rancho Larabee, este rancho tiene una actividad económica similar al rancho Larabee pero en una proporción de 40% más pequeño. Durante esos 2 años será administrado junto con el rancho Larabee y al finalizar será propiedad de ustedes 2. Deben vivir en el rancho y participar de las actividades de administración. JD sé que tienes un grado universitario en TI lo que me hace muy orgulloso por lo que podrías mejorar los sistemas de la empresa. Si ustedes 2 deciden no aceptar esta oferta Orin tiene 2 cheques de $200 mil USD para ustedes. Si aceptan quedarse en el rancho no hay vuelta atrás. Ezra mi bebé, si para este momento aún eres menor de edad he dispuesto con Orin para que custodia hasta los 21 años la tengan de forma conjunta Joshias y Chris y si ellos por alguna razón no pudieran entonces será de Buck y Nathan de forma también conjunta y sino de Vin y de JD. De cualquier forma te aseguro que nunca más estarás solo te lo aseguro. Al cumplir 21 si decides seguir en el negocio familiar tendrás el tercer tercio del rancho Wilburth junto con Vin y JD o con los otros chicos si Vin y JD deciden no aceptar el trato. Si al cumplir 21 años decides no seguir en el negocio se te entregará la suma de $200 mil USD para que puedas iniciar algún negocio."_

Orin Travis observó que ninguno salía del asombro.

" _Bien chicos sé que esto debe ser sorpresivo para todos ustedes y lamento informarles que deben darme su decisión ahora mismo."_

Todo lo que Vin siempre había querido era una familia. Su madre murió cuando tenía 5 años y como no tenía más familiares terminó al cuidado de numerosas familias del sistema de cuidado infantil que lo único que le dieron fue maltratos, así que decidió darle una oportunidad a esta "familia".

JD quería conocer a sus hermanos. Su madre murió hace unos años y había quedado solo en el mundo y ahora al ver frente a él a sus hermanos sintió un calor en su corazón y deseó que esto sirviera.

" _Yo… yo acepto"_ JD habló primero.

" _Yo también"_ Vin se animó a decir.

" _Perfecto su padre estaría muy feliz. Bien Joshias, Chris es su turno de decirme si aceptan la custodia de Ezra"_

Joshias respiró profundo mirando a Ezra.

Por su parte Ezra sentía el estómago revuelto. Si estos hombres decían que no, entonces, tendría que ir a una familia del sistema de cuidado infantil.

" _Ezra que me dices, quieres quedarte con nosotros en el rancho? No quiero obligarte hermano pero si tu aceptas yo también."_

" _Eh… eh… ssi Joshias si acepto ir con ustedes"_

" _Y tú Chris, qué dices"_

Orin miraba fijamente a Chris rogando internamente porque sabía que con Chris era muy difícil por la pérdida de su esposa e hijo y ahora de su padre. Definitivamente Ezra que lucía como un niño porque realmente lo era y le estaba trayendo recuerdos de su propio hijo.

" _Sí"_

Fue la única respuesta de Chris.

" _Genial. Hermanitos vamos a que conozcan su nueva casa y lograr que se instalen. Hemos estado hablando por horas y estoy seguro que por lo menos nuestro hermanito menor necesita alimentarse bien porque lo veo muy flaco. Vamos a comer."_

Orin solo podía sentir un gran orgullo de que Buck lo consideraba su familia. A pesar del golpe que estas noticias deben haber sido para él y aun así ya estaba aceptando a sus hermanos y cuidando más al bebé de la casa.

Ezra se quedó mirando a Chris y pensaba que el hombre no lo quería y no podía imaginar porque había aceptado su tutela pero no rechazaría la oportunidad porque no quería volver con su tío, a los golpes, hambre y malos tratos. Mejor se mantenía alejado de este hombre y tal vez si se esforzaba por ser perfecto y no dar molestia no lo echarían a la calle ni lo golpearían.

Chris miraba al niño de reojo mientras todos caminaban hacía un restaurante del pueblo y sentía un sentimiento de protección que no podía controlar pero tenía que resistirse no quería más dolor.

Ya en la mesa Ezra no sabía que podía pedir. Tenía muchísima hambre pero no quería que sus hermanos se arrepintieran si les parecía que sería un gasto muy alto por comer mucho. Se quedaba viendo la comida y el precio pensando qué pedir para llenarse pero sin gastar mucho. Tal vez una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa aunque le encantaría probar las costillas con papa asada y elote con mantequilla pero era casi lo más costoso.

Buck notó la indecisión, también el brillo en los ojos del chico al ver la imagen de las costillas y aunque no sabía a qué se debía el nerviosismo decidió intervenir.

" _Bien no sé ustedes pero muero de hambre y si me permiten hacerles una sugerencia las costillas son famosas. Qué te parece Ezra te animas a comerte unas deliciosas costillas? Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás."_

" _Yo también voy a pedir ese plato"_

" _Yo también"_

" _Perfecto Vin, JD verán que son geniales. Y tu Ez qué decides?"_

" _Eh… está bien señor"_

" _Señor jajaja le decís señor a Buck jajaja"_

" _Claro que me llama señor y tú Nathan deberías aprender a ser educado de nuestro hermano menor"_

Cuando terminó de comer Ezra se sintió tan bien. Tenía mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno.

" _Ez estás satisfecho? Quieres un postre?"_

Ezra se quedó viendo a Joshias. El hombre le hablaba con cariño y se veía interesado. Asintió y pidió un brownie caliente con helado de vainilla esperando que sus hermanos no se enojaran al ver su cuenta pero no lo pudo resistir ni siquiera se acordaba de la última vez que había comido un postre.

Cuando la cuenta llegó Joshias se adelantó y la tomó.

" _Hermanos permítanme invitarlos a nuestra primera comida como familia"_

Una vez que pasaron por las cosas de Vin, JD y Ezra se dirigieron al rancho y llegaron ya avanzada la noche.

" _Bien chicos a grandes rasgos esta es la sala y por esa puerta se va a la cocina. Si les parece mañana les damos el tour completo. Ahora vamos a la segunda planta donde están las habitaciones para repartirlas, que se refresquen y vamos a dormir. Ha sido un día agotador y creo que para ese momento la hora de dormir de nuestro hermanito habrá pasado… Del lado derecho del pasillo y al final está mi habitación, luego está la de Buck y he pensado que la que sigue y que está en el centro podría ser la de Ezra. Al frente está una vacía que podría ser de JD o de Vin, la siguiente es de Chris, luego la de Nathan y la última está libre."_

" _Si no les molesta yo tomaré la que está al frente de Ez"_

" _Por mí no hay problema JD y yo tomaré la del final del pasillo"_

" _Bien todo arreglado y cada pareja de habitaciones debe compartir un baño. Dentro de la habitación hay una puerta que va al baño así que cuando lo vayan a usar asegúrense de cerrar las 2 puertas. Alguna pregunta?"_

" _Todo claro Buck"_ Dijo JD

Ezra entró a su habitación. No lo podía creer. Tenía una habitación solo para él! Y viviría con sus hermanos!

Abrió la pequeña maleta en la cual tenía junto con su mochila todas sus posesiones. Solo tenía un par de tennis, 2 jeans, 2 t-shirts, 1 camisa de vestir que llevaba puesta, 1 camisa tipo Polo, 2 pares de medias blancas y 2 pares negras, 4 boxers, 1 jacket y 1 pijama. Todo era de marca pero era muy poco. Ezra trataba de cuidarlo para que le durara mucho. Encontró en su habitación un closet de buen tamaño que se veía casi vació aún cuando el muchacho ya había acomodado sus pocas pertenencias.

Llamaron a la puerta.

" _Ezra puedo entrar?"_

" _Sí adelante"_

" _Hola hermanito veo que ya te estás instalando. No te preocupes en acomodar todo ya mañana habrá tiempo para eso."_ Buck al abrir el closet y ver solo unas pocas cosas pensó que aún faltaba desempacar cosas. Nunca se imaginó que su hermano no tenía casi nada.

" _Mira lo que te traje. Son cosas que vas a necesitar. Joshias pensó en que te quedaras con esta habitación porque es la única habitación además de la suya que tiene baño propio y además tiene bañera. No te quedes levantado muy tarde que mañana tenemos un día muy intenso. OK? "_

Lo que dijo era cierto y Joshias pensó que el niño no tenía porque toparse con cosas de adultos que por lo general los hombres mantenían en sus baños.

" _OK Buck"_

Buck dejó al chico que de inmediato revisó la bolsa que le dejó. Contenía una buena cantidad de toallas, implementos de uso personal como jabón, champú, rinse, pasta de dientes, 3 cepillos de dientes nuevos, desodorante, bloqueador solar. Ezra ni recordaba desde hace cuanto no le daban un regalo y estas simples cosas lo hicieron emocionar. *Tal vez sí me quieren. No lo puedo arruinar.* Pensó. Se baño y decidió tomar el consejo de su hermano y se acostó. Realmente estaba cansado.

" _Ez puedo entrar?"_

" _JD? Entra por favor"_ Dijo desde la cama.

" _Hola. Solo vine a darte las buenas noches y recordarte que si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación del frente. No dudes ni un momento en buscarme. OK hermanito?"_

" _Está bien JD gracias"_ Y para gran sorpresa del niño JD se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente-

" _Que duermes bien"_

Así casi todos sus hermanos pasaron a darle las buenas noches. Todos menos uno Chris y esto no pasó desapercibido para el menor de los Larabee aún así se quedó profundamente dormido.


End file.
